Time to Play
by born on the day of earthquakes
Summary: If the Arcobaleno Representative battle ended partly the way Checkered Face first planned it, what will happen when Tsuna became the Arcobaleno boss? And his Guardians are Reborn and the rest of the strongest infants of Mafia, as well as the Tenth Generation Guardians of Vongola? This is written before the release of manga chapter 357. ENJOY! OCs in future chapters.
1. The New Arcobaleno Boss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira**. The following fanfiction is written before the release of the manga chapter 357, therefore, before the Arcobleno Arc can make any sense in my mind. I'm just thinking how the representative battle will turn out and so I wrote this. ENJOY!

* * *

**Spoiler alert!** As aforementioned, this story is written before I read the **manga chapter 357**. If you do not wish to be spoiled, read this story some other time. Thank you for your cooperation. :)

Note:

Fong - (still unknown)  
Yuni - Byakuran, Gamma, Six Funeral Wreaths (except Ghost)  
Reborn - Tsuna, Vongola Guardians (except Mukuro and Hibari), Dino  
Verde - Mukuro, Kokuyo Gang (minus Chrome)  
Colonello - CEDEF  
Marmon - Xanxus, Varia  
Skull - Enma

* * *

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

_The New Arcobaleno Boss_

* * *

"From the very start, I had been lying about the removal of the curse from the strongest Arcobaleno."

These words of the man with the iron hat surprised the seven strongest infants of Mafia and their representatives.

Tsuna was the first to react. "W-What do you mean? Are you telling us that all these fights had been a waste?"

The mysterious man looked at Tsuna. "Waste? Not at all, I tell you. It had been as satisfying as I thought, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna felt a shiver ran down his spine when he heard his name spoken by this mysterious man. Then he heard Reborn ask, "What do you mean?"

"This contest had been a lure for you-" The man with the iron hat indicated the Arcobaleno. "-to bring to me representatives I am sure are strong since the winner of this battle had been promised to be removed of the curse. Thanks to you seven, I saw the possible candidates for being an Arcobaleno. And I have chosen one to replace one of you."

"I don't understand!" Marmon put in. "The curse should be lifted from me!"

The mysterious man ignored the outburst and continued, "The one with the same flame attribute to the one I had chosen from the representatives will be the Arcobaleno who will have their 'curse' lifted. Which is, of course, the Sky flame."

Yuni was startled. "Me?"

"Yes. You, the Boss Arcobaleno, will be replaced," the man with the iron hat explained. "You will no longer be the Sky Arcobaleno and your lifespan will return to the length of a normal human's. Please give me your Pacifier."

Yuni handed him her Pacifier, which had already gone colorless. She returned to her companions.

"Isn't that wonderful, Yuni-chan?" Byakuran said, holding her closely on the shoulders.

Gamma raised a fist towards Byakuran's direction. "Aren't you getting quite too close with the Princess? Maybe it's time to let go?"

"No, Gamma. It's alright," Yuni said. Her reaction was noticeably sad at the possible start of an argument between her companions. That made Gamma lower his fist.

"Congratulations, Princess," he said with a smile.

Yuni blushed and said her thanks softly. Suddenly, she became troubled and turned to the man who had just removed the curse trancending from her grandmother's generation until hers.

"Who will be the next Sky Arcobaleno, mister?" she asked, drawing the attention of all those in the room.

Tsuna counted with his fingers. "The ones with the Sky attribute in the battle are Dino-san, Byakuran and Xanxus."

"And you and Iemitsu," Reborn added.

"Oh yeah, me and Dad... Wait, what?!" Tsuna flustered. "I'm not included in the choices!"

"The new Sky Arcobaleno is..." the mysterious man started, building suspense.

"You just said that the persons you're enumerating are the ones with the Sky flames," Reborn said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Anyway, I'm not included in this. Neither is Dad. So probably it's Dino-san. He's powerful, especially when his subordinates are around. But Byakuran knows a lot and can create great decisions. Xanxus has his Flames of Wrath..." Tsuna mumbled.

Reborn kicked him on the face. "Focus on what is being said,-!"

"...Sawada Tsunayoshi," the man with the iron hat said with some finality.

The scene froze.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna exclaimed, rubbing the cheek that Reborn just kicked. "I-I'm the new Sky Arcobaleno?!"

"Yes, you will inherit the title of being boss and join the strongest babies of Mafia," the man stated. "You have the qualities appropriate for being their boss. One is that you consider the life of your friends more important than your own. Another is that you have the power sufficient for the rebirth of your Guardian Arcobaleno and for protecting yourself. Last is that you have Hyper Intuition from your Vongola blood, allowing you to decide even if the tide of the situation is against you."

"But I'm not the boss," Tsuna said. "It's ridiculous for me to become a boss!"

"Not at all. If there is anything ridiculous, it will be the time when the strongest Arcobaleno is removed from his or her position as the protector of the world balance." The man chuckled to himself. And then he became serious. "You are now, as I say, the Sky Arcobaleno. Accept what is in store for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A sudden burst of blinding light came from the Sky Pacifier, forcing the Arcobleno and their representatives to cover their own eyes with their arms and their hands. The light waned slowly and for a while, most people in the room had their eyes closed. When the light finally disappeared, there was a little confusion.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Jyuudaime! Where are you?" the loud voice of Gokudera rang out.

"I'm here..." came the reply of a muffled small voice.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. A pile of clothes-a white-and-orange jacket and black pants-lay on the floor, seemingly moving on its own. There was a tiny voice of struggle and a head popped out of the pile. Brown eyes blinked; a head of spiky brown hair shook.

A laugh. "Everything seems to be bigger!"

Reborn approached the pile of clothes.

"HIEEE! We're of the same height, Reborn!"

Reborn stared. "You're really an Arcobaleno now, Tsuna."

"What? I don't understand."

Reborn extended his arms and Leon turned into a mirror his height. He angled it silently.

"HIEEE!"

And the mirror showed an infant Tsuna, already wearing an orange Pacifier.

"You're cute, Tsuna-kun," Byakuran said.

"Please don't tease me, Byakuran!" Tsuna put his hands on the sides of his rather large head. "I can't let Mom or Kyoko-chan or Haru see me like this!"

"This is the weirdest ability you've got TO THE EXTREME, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled.

_'N-Niisan... are you thinking I became small like this willingly?'_ Tsuna thought.

"Gao," something murmurred just beside Tsuna.

"Natsu! Since when-?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Not to mention, you're as big as I am."

Gokudera got his dynamites out. "Where is that weird man? Hey, what have you done to Jyuudaime?! Show yourself!"

"Where is he?" Enma asked.

The man with the iron hat disappeared from the room.

"For the time being," Reborn said. "We should go home."

"Didn't I already tell you?" Tsuna exclaimed. "I can't let Mom see me like this!"

Chrome approached, extending her hands towards him. "Don't cry, baby Bossu."

_'Even you, Chrome?'_ Tsuna thought. Chrome picked him up and he could feel his clothes slipping through his body. Before his clothes go past down his waist, he yelled, already blushing, "Natsu! Cambio Forma!"

Tsuna sighed thankfully as the Primo's cloak wrapped around him, oddly fitting his infant size perfectly. Hibird fluttered and settled on his bush of brown hair.

"A lullaby from Hibari! A lullaby from Hibari!" the bird said.

"Ah, don't tell me-" Tsuna said.

The bird opened its beak and sang the Nanimori School Anthem with its tiny voice.

_'I-I figured...'_ Tsuna thought.

"Well, well. Children should go to sleep, Tsuna," Yamamoto said, picking up Tsuna's clothes. A black ring rolled on the floor, which Yamamoto picked up as well. "Oh, it's your ring."

Tsuna accepted the Vongola Ring.

"Uwaah! It's so big I can almost fit all my fingers in it!"

"Trash," Xanxus said.

"What did you say, Xanxus?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, staring at his Vongola Ring. He felt kind of sad that he can no longer wear it as usual. "We should do as Reborn said. We should all go home."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's me again,_ 'born on the day of earthquakes'_, writing what my curious mind is on about. I don't know why I feel I want you all to understand me, but... actually, I found this story in a pile of paper, notebooks, books, photo albums, sketchpads and other items in a corner of my room and decided to upload it on this account.

And I started writing this on Tsuna's birthday, October 14, 2011-more than a year ago and it goes unpublished (in fanfiction. net, that is). But not anymore. :)

Now that I know a whole lot more about the Representative Battle and Checkered Face, it seems funny to me that I had been fantasizing about '_another_' turn of events. You can think of this as a parallel world to the story in the manga-that is, if this is worthy enough.

I am also happy that I somehow knew that the Representative Battle wouldn't be complete without Hibari Kyoya. Though I never thought that Vindice would show up to take Skull's place in the battle.

And yeah, I know: the form of Tsuna's _Cambio Forma_ is his red metallic gloves. But I fell in love with Natsu and Mantello di Primo so in this fanfic, Tsuna's Vongola Ring can turn into the red gloves, Natsu and Primo's cloak. Sorry, but this is a fanfic, after all. :)

Yes, and there are **OCs** starting from chapter 6. And they're kind of major people (main antagonist) so I can do nothing but not remove them from the story. Also, I am trying my hardest not to make the characters too OOC, but if I don't succeed, sorry. :)

Anyway, too much of this and the author's note will be longer than the story itself. ^^

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**

I hope the manga wouldn't end yet. I want more of the KHR goodness! More power, Amano Akira!


	2. His First Day as an Infant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_His First Day as an Infant_

* * *

The next day, in Sawada Household, Tsuna lay on his bed just as the sun crept up the sky. In the end, he couldn't fall asleep because of what had happened the night before.

And his mother's reaction when she first saw him in his infant-state last night surprised him.

_Nana stared at the baby with spiky brown hair._

_"Mom..." Tsuna didn't know what to say._

_His mother smiled. "Now, now, Tsu-kun. Are you hungry? Mom will get your milk for you so just wait patiently, okay?"_

_"Mom, don't you think it's odd?" Tsuna said. "I... I'm a baby!"_

_"Lambo-san also wants milk!"_

_Lambo arrived in the kitchen. He sat beside Tsuna, who was also sitting on one of the chairs by the table._

_"Eh? A baby dame-Tsuna?" Lambo stared at Tsuna. "Let's play!"_

Tsuna went from his daydream back to reality. "They don't think it's weird at all."

"Are you awake, Tsuna?"

"Oh, Reborn."

Reborn had opened the door. "Yuni and the others are waiting for you downstairs."

"Huh? The others?"

"The other Arcobaleno and Vongola Guardians. You're our boss now, according to that iron hat guy. We're having a meeting."

Tsuna changed from his pajamas to an orange shirt beneath a beige jacket, and grey pants. The Pacifier hang on his neck.

"Mama had been busy sewing those last night," Reborn said. "She said she couldn't find your infant clothes."

"Seriously, Mom should at least be alarmed that her only son turned from a fifteen-year-old boy into a baby!" Tsuna said as he and Reborn went down the stairs towards the living room. The Arcobaleno Fong, Verde, Colonello, Marmon, Skull and Lal Mirch sat in a circle around the table. Among them were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo.

"Good morning, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera greeted happily.

"Good morning, Gokudera, everyone," Tsuna said, settling beside Yuni. She was sitting quite apart from the group, her eyes cast down to her feet.

"Yuni, are you okay?" Tsuna asked, noticing her odd demeanor. He was surprised to see her crying.

"I'm sorry, Sawada-san," she said. "If it had not been for the Arcobaleno Representative battle, you would have not turned out like this."

"No, it's alright, Yuni," Tsuna said. "It's not your fault. Don't cry."

"Sawada's right," Lal Mirch said. "No one could have thought that the battle will end like this."

"That man with the iron hat," Skull said angrily. "He lied to us!"

"I did not think that he has a character like that," Fong said.

"Well, he had once turned us to what we are now," Reborn said. "It should not be more surprising if he thought of this."

"We fell right into his plans, kora!" Colonello said.

"And it's a gamble we lost," Marmon murmurred. "Now, we have this stupid Vongola boss candidate as our boss."

"A new Sky Arcobaleno-I think he's worth experimenting on," Verde concluded.

"What did you say, kid?!" Gokudera asked angrily.

"Now now, calm down, Gokudera," Yamamoto said. "We should just listen while the kids talk this out."

"Yamamoto's correct," Ryohei said. "Though I don't understand a single thing TO THE EXTREME, we should leave the decisions to these kids."

Lambo laughed loud. "Ahodera is stupid!"

"Shut up, aho-shi!"

"Anyway, is there a possibility that we talk to this man with the iron hat again?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sorry," Fong replied. "There's none that I know of."

"Before the Arcobaleno Representative battle, it was he who came to us," Reborn said.

"Really?" Tsuna asked. "How?"

"Through a dream," Marmon said.

"A dream?" Tsuna repeated. "Oh, is it the one you already explained to me and Dino-san before, Reborn?"

"Yes," Reborn replied. "He came to us. Never did it occur that we go to him first."

"A dead end, huh?" Tsuna whispered. "So I'll remain to be an infant like this?"

"I'm really sorry, Sawada-san," Yuni said whole-heartedly.

"It's not your fault, Yuni," Tsuna said. "But there must be a way to talk to the man with the iron hat. I'm sure there must be."

"I guess we'll be returning to our normal routines, then," Reborn said. "You have something to say, right, Yuni?"

Yuni wiped her eyes. "I know this might be quite sudden but I'm returning to Italy."

"When?" Lal Mirch asked.

"It's tomorrow. Gamma said we should go," Yuni said. "I want to go and meet with the family as soon as possible."

"That's great!" Tsuna smiled. "You should go celebrate with your friends. I'm sure they're worried during the time you're gone."

"Thank you, Sawada-san, everyone..." Yuni smiled too.

"You've got to have more training, Tsuna," Reborn said. "I had already notified the Ninth about you becoming an Arcobaleno and he still wants you to inherit the title of being the Vongola Tenth."

"Eh? More training?!" Tsuna complained. "And what's more, the Vongola Tenth boss title! No way!"

"I can help with the training, kora!" Colonello said.

"Me too. I'll stay in Japan for a while," Lal Mirch seconded.

"And I'll observe you," Verde said.

"Perhaps it will be good to stay in here for a while," Fong mused. "I'll help with the training as well."

"I'll pound a lesson or two on you, kid!" Skull said.

"Hmph!" Marmon said. "I'm never working for free. Do what you want. I'm leaving."

With that, he disappeared like dissipating mist.

"I'm taking my leave too, everyone." Yuni said.

"Take care, then," Tsuna said. Yuni left too.

"Rest up, Sawada," Lal Mirch said. "When are we starting the training, Reborn?"

"In a few days," came the reply.

"Are you serious?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That's plenty of time to relax, kora!" Colonello said.

"You'll get used to your new body soon enough," Fong voice reassuringly.

"We're training the Vongola Guardians too," Reborn said, much to the delight of Gokudera, Yamamoto amd Ryohei. "I called Mukuro and Hibari to discuss this training with them and, as I predicted, the two of them didn't come."

"Why do we have to train again?" Tsuna asked, his spirits sinking at the thought. "Why do we have to go all lengths for this?"

"You are the Sky Arcobaleno and the future tenth boss of Vongola Family," Reborn said. "A powerful man-or baby, I should say. As Guardians, we should protect you or the family will fall." A smile. "And you should be able to protect yourself."

"Why should I protect myself?"

"Are you stupid?" Skull asked. "Your positions can either be wanted or hated. You're a target, kid!"

"At least this once, Skull is correct," Reborn mentioned.

"What did you say?!" Skull exclaimed.

"Do you want to have a fight?" Reborn pointed a gun at Skull.

"Calm down, you two," Tsuna said._ 'Should I learn to protect myself from your crazy antics?'_

Nana appeared by the door. "Tsu-kun, everyone, I made breakfast."

"Waaa, it's Mama's cooking!" Lambo said as he raced to the kitchen.

Tsuna and his Guardians went to eat.

* * *

That night, Tsuna sighed, already in his pajamas and on his bed. He had a lot of sighs on the first day of being an Arcobaleno. For the whole day, he was in their house being fed, bathed and played with by his mom even if he tried to refuse to.

"Has it been a wonderful day, Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he lay on that swing of his.

"Wonderful?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Do you think so? Mom just accepted the fact that I'm a baby! And what's more, she seems to be enjoying it!"

"Well, enjoy it too," Reborn said. "Your training starts in a few days."

"You've got to be kidding me," Tsuna grumbled. "And don't sleep with your eyes open. It's creepy!"

Reborn just slept on, leaving Tsuna to muse to himself.

_'Target...'_ Tsuna recalled the word Skull referred to him. _'I'm a target, just because I'm the Sky Arcobaleno and the future boss of Vongola-which is impossible. Nevertheless, I'm a target. And so are the people around me: Mom, Kyoko-chan, Haru, everyone... Oh well, Reborn and the others are here for me. And the training from Reborn and the other Arcobaleno is bound to help...'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm so happy with your reviews and follows and favorites! So that was the continuation of the story. I hope you liked it!


	3. His Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.** This is just a **fanfiction **of "born on the day of earthquakes". ENJOY! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_His Dream_

* * *

Tsuna lingered for a while, feeling weightless in that black space. But he was impatient and his feet found solid ground.

"Seeking me out just after your first day as an Arcobaleno?"

Tsuna turned towards the source of the voice. It was the man with the iron hat who spoke.

"Ojisan!" Tsuna noticed his surroundings: a simple black space. "HIEEE! Where am I? What the heck is this place?"

The man chuckled at the brown-haired infant. "You sought me through your dreams and made this conversation a reality, all just by intuition. You're the first on to find me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked clueless so the man continued, "I guess you wouldn't understand..."

"No, I think you're pertaining the Vongola Hyper Intuition," Tsuna said. "Yet, in truth, I don't understand it at all."

"Holder of the Sky Pacifier and Sky Vongola Ring," the man said."A sky that envelops all, bringing harmony to all elements. There must be something you want for you to call to me like this."

"To call you like this? Aren't you always around that all I have to do is set a connection?" Tsuna asked. And then he seemed surprised. "Why did I say that? Well, that's just what I think."

"Vongola child, here you are conversing as none have done before." The man gestured and Tsuna's body turned into his fifteen-year-old self again, wearing the Mantello di Primo in his Hyper Dying Will mode, as well as those red gloves that emit his orange flames. The Vongola Ring was on one of his fingers of his right hand and the Sky Pacifier hang by a chain on his neck. "What is it that you wish to speak to me?" the man with the iron hat asked.

"Arcobaleno," Tsuna said in that serious tone of his. "I want to learn about being Arcobaleno."

"They are simply the protectors of the balance of the world," the man readily answered.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"What about this Arcobaleno curse?"

The man laughed. "Being Arcobaleno, of course!" Tsuna had gone silent because he didn't understand. The man then hinted, "You are asking the wrong questions, child."

The silence stretched. Finally, Tsuna broke it.

"When I became an Arcobaleno, why did I turned into an infant?"

"It is what you may call a 'side effect' of being an Arcobaleno," the man answered.

"Is there any way to remove this side effect?" Tsuna asked. "Not only on me, but on the other seven as well?"

"Seven? You mean to include Lal Mirch? She's a failed Arcobaleno."

"But she's an Arcobaleno nonetheless," Tsuna cut in.

A pause. "There is a way to do so."

"Tell me."

The man stalled. "Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be here if I don't," Tsuna said, his orange eyes burning with determination. "Please do tell me how."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's it?! Yes, that's it. One notebook page, back to back, large handwriting... Sorry for that very short chapter.

Remember that when I wrote this a year ago, I have no idea what the curse is all about. Sorry if this fanfiction is making you a bit puzzled about the Arcobaleno curse.

Yes, I love Nana and her acceptance of whatever Iemitsu and Tsuna are doing with their lives. She's the perfect Mafioso wife.

When I pressed the "Proofread Writing" button, there are many mistakes. I feel so disappointed with my grammar... T.T Wanna help me?

Thanks for the comments! May you continue to support KHR! :)


	4. The Rainbow

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Gotta remind you guys again: this is written about a year ago. Why do I remind you? You'll see. :)

I love your reviews, faves, follows! Let's support KHR!

Now, here's another short chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_The Rainbow_

* * *

[...]

"Tsuna, Tsuna!"

It was a familiar voice yet somehow recognizable. Tsuna tried to place the owner of the voice in his head but he felt very tired even just to think. He opened his eyes and light winked in and out of his vision.

"Wake up!" Tsuna heard that same deep voice and felt a smack sending him out of bed.

"That hurt!" Tsuna exclaimed. The name he had been thinking in his barely awake moments a while ago suddenly popped into his head and he readily blurted it out. "Reborn! Can't you wake me up through normal means?"

He turned to face the infant but found a man in a suit instead. This man has a handsome face that held those deep black eyes of the infant Tsuna knows.

"You...you're-" Tsuna stuttered.

A green chameleon crawled on the black hat of the man. "Reborn, of course."

"HIEEE!"

* * *

It took a while for Tsuna to notice that he had grown too. Or better put, he was back to his fifteen-year-old body and the cloak of Vongola Primo wrapped around him when he woke. He still have the Pacifier in a long chain hanging on his neck, the Vongola Ring on one of his fingers and the gloves wrapped around his hands.

Tsuna gratefully changed into his own clothes and returned Natsu into a ring. As he expected, he would feel very tired even just upon waking. What surprised him though was the one who woke him.

Tsuna looked at the man again and again as they walked down the stairs. Reborn was taller than him by several inches, having the heavy air of a hitman around him even though a chameleon a.k.a. Leon was crawling on his hat.

"Reborn!" Bianchi came running towards Reborn and hugged him.

_'Now they look like lovers,'_ Tsuna thought._ 'Unlike...'_ He pictured Bianchi hugging the infant Reborn. At the same time, he tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Tsuna-san, are you alright?"

Tsuna looked up to see Haru and Kyoko-chan.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?"

Tsuna blushed, standing up. "I'm fine! Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"We heard from Reborn-kun that you became an Arcobaleno," Kyoko-chan said, smiling.

"Reborn-kun must be joking," Haru said. "He told us that you became an infant!"

Tsuna turned to Reborn. "Reborn! What are you telling this two?"

"What they've just said."

"Figures as much!"

"Why are you angry? They did not see you as a baby, do they?" Reborn said as he went down the stairs. Bianchi was clinging on one of his arms. "I'm not an infant anymore; neither are you. This is not a dream, isn't it?"

"Tsuna-kun, who is he?" Kyoko-chan asked.

"He's Reborn," Tsuna replied shortly.

"Hahi! He grows up so fast!" Haru commented.

_'All people just accept even the oddest of things, don't they?'_ Tsuna thought. Aloud, he said, "I wonder about the other Arcbaleno."

"If they've changed, they'll surely come back here," Reborn said. "After all, the boss Arcobaleno is here."

"Really?" Tsuna just asked when he heard the knocks on the door. "Yes!"

It was a blonde man with bright blue eyes, wearing green headband with a 01 pin. Beside him was a familiar dark-haired woman with red-glassed goggles and sharp red eyes.

"Colonello, Lal Mirch!" Tsuna exclaimed. Three Pacifiers lit up.

"Hahi! Even Colonello-kun!" Haru said.

"She's the lady from the future, right?" Kyoko-chan asked, whispering her question to Haru.

"You're right, Kyoko-chan," Haru whispered back. "I wonder if Colonello-kun knows her."

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast!" his mom called. She appeared from the kitchen and was surprised by their many visitors that morning. She also noticed Tsuna. "Oh, Tsu-kun, you changed already!"

"Mom?"

"And here I thought that I can still play with my baby Tsuna, but you already returned into a fifteen-year-old boy..." his mom said with a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Mom!" Tsuna was about to launch into a stream of complaints.

"Anyway, invite your friends and have breakfast with them." His mom disappeared into the kitchen again.

_'Please at least think of this as odd,'_ Tsuna thought. _'Please, please, please...'_

* * *

The four Arcobaleno settled in the living room, three having coffee and one having milk. Kyoko and Haru joined Bianchi and Mama in the kitchen.

"We're the first ones here, hey!" Colonello said.

"Do you think the others changed too?" Lal asked.

"I suppose," Reborn replied. "They'll come here if they do change. This is the most rational place to meet."

"Because I'm here?" Tsuna asked, biting into his toast and drinking his milk.

A hooded figure with long dark hair materialized. Four Pacifiers lit up.

"I showed myself in," the tall person with the indigo Pacifier said.

"Marmon, hey!" Colonello said.

"Only three to wait for, then," Reborn said.

"I don't know how to knock," a young man who removed his helmet to show his powdered face and spiky hair said. He seemed to have entered through the front door.

"Fairly honest, Skull," Reborn said.

"What d'you say?!"

"You're starting to fight again," Tsuna stated, noticing the five Pacifiers lighting up. "Two more to come, huh?"

_Knock, knock._ Tsuna opened the door for a man with a long braided hair and another man in a lab coat: a red Pacifier and a green one worn respectively, both lit.

The rainbow was complete.

More coffee went to the living room. Tsuna looked at the other Arcobaleno and gulped noticeably.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Ah! Nothing, just..." He took another look around the room and felt the tension between the other seven. "It seems this is a war council."

"We just happen to be older than you," Lal said.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Skull said.

_'H-He...found out,'_ Tsuna thought.

"Don't bully the boy." Colonello grinned. "He might be our luck, you know?"

"Indeed," spoke the man with the red Pacifier. Tsuna noted that he looked a lot like Hibari. "There is this odd happening just after his first day as an Arcobaleno."

"Why did this happen?" the hooded figure, Marmon, asked. "Is that man with the iron hat playing with us?"

"What do you think, Tsuna?" Reborn asked suddenly.

"We're still the Arcobaleno," came his answer as he looked at his orange Pacifier. "We still give colors to our Pacifiers no matter how we change physically.

"T-That's how I think it is..." Tsuna continued as he saw the serious faces of his Arcobaleno Guardians. He shivered as they continued to stare at him. "HIEEE!"

Fong gave a small laugh. "What an odd boss."

"Eh?" Tsuna reacted.

Colonello was laughing until Lal Mirch hit him. The rest were just silent when Reborn commented, "But you must admit that though he's a no-good, he sounds very convincing."

_'Reborn...'_ Tsuna blushed, looking at the somehow welcoming faces of his Arcobaleno Guardians. He smiled. _'Or perhaps, I'm slowly becoming used to their attitudes. I guess I have a lot more to learn from them.'_

* * *

**More Author's Notes:**

Now that's a pretty... useless chapter. See, it's just a gathering. I got bored reading it too. :)

But somehow,** Tsuna RECOGNIZED Reborn!** Now, that was something I did not get to predict a year ago. Fun~


	5. Training of the Clam & Rainbow Guardians

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to its respective owners.**

**A/N:** Enjoy reading!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Training of the Clam and Rainbow Guardians_

* * *

Nanimori Middle School was empty after school hours. Everyone was staying clear while Hibari Kyoya made his rounds in the school building.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Vongola Guardians (except the two Mist Guardians) were in an open field near the school.

"Maximum Cannon!"

A great explosion burst with yellow sparkling light in the darkening grounds.

"My missiles!" came a voice from a green-tinted glass of a white helmet. "You'll pay for that! Here comes my attack!"

A giant armored red octopus extended its tentacles toward the Vongola Guardians and their boss. Tsuna evaded the slimy arm coming his way and, using a powerful burst of hard Sky flames from his X-Gloves, reached and gave a powerful punch on the head of the octopus, sending it rolling with its master on the ground.

"Maximum Burst!"

A bullet of Rain-attribute flames sped towards the airborne Tenth Vongola boss but a black bone-rimmed shield of Storm-type flames sent it ricocheting to the ground, bursting on impact.

"Jyuudaime!" came Gokudera's usual call.

But this distracted Tsuna enough for him not to notice a sparkling Sun-attribute bullet heading towards him.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out.

The clock struck six in the afternoon.

"Too weak," Reborn commented, a green-and-black gun on his hand, still smoking from heat. He watched as his boss fell and carved a small crater on the ground. He also watched as Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto struggled to stand even with their heavy injuries.

"We're not serious at all, kora!" Colonello said, an eagle perching on his arm wrapped in thick gloves. Beside him, Lal Mirch pulled down her goggles and looked at the smoking middle schoolers.

The only unwounded Vongola Guardian in the scene suddenly piped up, "So many sparkling and fizzing fireworks!"

"Indeed," agreed the smiling Fong seated beside the boy in cow-print clothing.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called again, running towards his boss despite his injuries. "Are you alright?"

Tsuna's Sky flames had gone out even before Gokudera reached him. He did not move.

"Sawada!" Lal Mirch grasped Tsuna's collar and slapped him across the cheeks many times to wake. But Tsuna had fainted. "Wake up! It's not time for sleeping!"

"Stop that, woman!" Gokudera shouted. But he could not stand anymore, as the gravity pulled him down seemingly stronger than usual. "Lay your hands off the boss—!"

"Shut up, you—"

"Wait," Fong said, still smiling. "Why don't we just continue the training next time? What do you say, Reborn?"

"You're right, Fong," Reborn said while Leon changed form from a gun back to a chameleon. He surveyed the wounded students. "Rest. We'll continue this tomorrow. And Fong, you won't babysit tomorrow. Leave that to Skull."

"But, Reborn-senpai—!" Skull was about to comment but Reborn turned to him, eyes glinting. "Er, n-nothing..."

"I didn't expect this, kora!" Colonello said, staring at his boss. "It's surprising that Tsuna and his Guardians are just at this level."

"No." Verde suddenly appeared, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "His Guardians are really still at this stage of strength. But as for their boss... It seems that the Vongola Tenth has weakened."

"Weakened, you say?" Lal asked.

"Well, his punches are stronger than the last time we fought," Skull admitted.

"I can see that as I observed with Lambo," Fong said. "The child has slowed and his punches lacked the strength expected. He used his hard flames for only limited times... I can say that he must be holding back. Anyway, has anyone heard that sound of rushing earlier?"

Colonello and Lal shook their heads. Skull said no and Reborn was unsure.

"It must be the wind," Verde said. "I heard something rushing too but it could have been from the training."

There was a pause.

"The Vongola Guardians are tired," Reborn said. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

* * *

[...]

Tsuna blinked.

"You must be enjoying this, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The words were somewhat vague and static, like a long-distance call, but Tsuna was sure it was Checkered Face. And indeed, he was facing the man with the iron hat.

"So, it really happened..." Tsuna managed, still quite shocked. He was tired too and something seemed to be tugging on him.

The man laughed. "Did you not believe me, child?"

"I believe you, ojisan," Tsuna said. "But it's still surprising to see Reborn and the others..."

"Oh, I see," the mysterious man said. "But it seems that this meeting will be short. It's time you—"

[...]

"Wake up, Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

Tsuna opened his eyes in time to hear his mom call from downstairs, also in time to see a large green hammer labelled "100 TONS" filling every inch of his vision.

"Ouch!" The next moment, it was his face meeting the floor. "What the heck are you doing, Reborn?!"

"You're going to be late for school, Tsuna," Reborn said.

Tsuna blushed. He had looked automatically below, expecting to see the infant. He saw Reborn's feet instead; Tsuna wasn't used to the adult hitman just yet. And sharing a room with the man was quite uncomfortable with Tsuna — especially if it's a man with an air of mystery and power hanging suspended by a swing when sleeping on the afternoons and evenings.

For some reason, the Mantello di Primo was around Tsuna again when he woke. The boy tried to stand up but failed on his first try.

"Hey, are you alright?" Reborn caught Tsuna before the latter fell face-first for the second time that morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna pulled himself from Reborn. He returned the black cloak into a ring.

There was silence.

"Tsuna," Reborn said carefully. "If there is something you're doing on your own, I'm sure there is a reason. But you should be very thoughtful of your decisions."

Tsuna turned to Reborn. He smiled. "What are you saying, Reborn?"

Somehow, Reborn's eyes were darker that moment. But then he smiled back at Tsuna. "Nothing. But keep in mind what I just said."

* * *

"Phew! Last subject!" Tsuna stretched his arms on the class interval. The day was almost at an end and he sighed. He was imagining the training he was supposed to undergo after the school dismissal. He glanced on the carefree Yamamoto sleeping peacefully, seemingly mindless of anything. Tsuna also looked at Gokudera with his head resting on his palm, looking bored and his glasses askew. And there was Chrome and Kyoko-chan, talking excitedly about something at one side of the room.

_Kyoko-chan is so cute..._ Tsuna mused. _Even if this day has tired us all out, she's still glowing like the sun..._

Tsuna looked at the clock, causing him to sigh again.

The teacher of the last subject came and discussed. Tsuna tried to listen at first, but as he didn't understand anything, he gave up. He hoped against hope that he would not be called to answer. And then he distracted himself by taking risk glances on Kyoko.

A tug or thought seemed to make Tsuna look out of the window. Moments later, there was explosion and screaming.

* * *

**A/N:**

AND THE MANGA ENDED IN THAT DISAPPOINTINGLY SWIFT WAY! [sob] Tsuna, why are you satisfied with that ending? TT^TT

There's a cliffhanger ending here. I just like it that way. But suspense do make everyone enjoy reading, doesn't it? : )

Gotta wait for the Reborn anime: I hope there'll be a continuation! I wanna see Enma Cozart! Hahahaha!

Fun~!


	6. Entrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Entrance_

* * *

"What was that?!"

"Scary..."

"It has a different feel from the usual explosions before."

Murmurs filled the classroom as each of Tsuna's classmates fought for space to look out the window; Gokudera was one of them. Yamamoto woke up and reached for his Shigure Kintoki. Some of the girls, including Kyoko and Chrome, stayed on their seats. Tsuna stood by his seat.

"Calm down, everyone," the teacher said. "Settle down..."

Suddenly, Tsuna shouted, "Everyone, get away from the window!"

Just as his last word leave his mouth, another explosion rocked with reddish light, this time hitting the window. Black smoke filled the room with the strong explosive force and the spray of debris from the crumbled window.

It was silent. The black smoke settled down slowly. Tsuna pushed the desks and chairs that almost flattened him and the others during the explosion out of the way.

"Gokudera-kun... everyone..." He coughed, looking up.

Several bone-rimmed shields stood in between the students and the empty space that had been a window, lit by the red flames of Storm. Grinning beside those transparent shields was the Vongola Storm Guardian.

"Yes, Jyuudaime?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called happily. And then he looked out of the window again, which had widened enough for him to see several figures standing before the building.

"So this is the Namimori Middle School, huh?" a blond boy about the age of Tsuna said. His green eyes surveyed the holes made by the explosions. "Aren't you overdoing things, Chianti?"

A young serious man with odd red eyes and black hair looked at the school building. Despite having a large bulky bag on his back, he didn't seem to be bothered by its weight. "Not at all, Lento. I'm just doing what is asked of me to the best of my abilities."

Lento looked thoughtful. "So how are we going to find that guy? I don't even know what he looks like."

"It's rumored that he is a powerful boy but is also kind and _too young_," Chianti said. "I'm sure he will come out and stop us from further destroying this building."

Suddenly, there came a flash of silver and violet: Hibari attacked with his tonfas aflame with the Cloud-attribute fire. Lento was thrown to the ground while Chianti surprisingly just defended with own bare hands.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said, irritation apparent in his silver eyes.

Lento got to his feet, seemingly unwounded. "So, this is _that_ guy?"

Chianti continued to guard with his arms while Hibari attacked relentlessly with his tonfas. "Purple flames? He's not the man we're searching for."

Tsuna watched as the disciplinarian attack one of the intruders. "Hibari-san... He's just as scary as ever."

"Rest assured, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said. "We can trust Hibari and his strength."

Hibari was thrown off his feet by his opponent.

"HIEE! Hibari-san!" Tsuna saw the man with red eyes, emitting Storm flames on his arms.

"He must be the one who caused the explosions earlier," Yamamoto said, remembering the red hue during the latter explosion. "Those Storm flames..."

Tsuna wore his yarn mittens. "We've got to help Hibari-san!"

"Huuuh?! Dame-Tsuna?" a classmate reacted. "You'll help Hibari-san? Impossible!"

"You're useless against those monsters!" another said.

"What d'you say?!" Gokudera pointed his skull-headed rocket launcher to his classmates.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna made a fist bursting with Sky flames. He was already in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. "Save your dynamites for the enemy. And Yamamoto, are you ready?"

"I'm full of waiting," Yamamoto replied excitedly.

Chrome stepped forward. "Bossu?"

"You can stay here, Chrome," Tsuna said with a soft smile. "Please protect everyone."

"What is this, Sawada?" Hana asked. "You're suddenly giving orders."

Chrome turned to her. "The boss is the boss."

As Tsuna turned to the window, Kyoko called out, causing him to pause and look at her expectantly. She said, "Take care."

Tsuna smiled again. And, to the surprise of some of his classmates, dame-Tsuna flew out of what had been a window. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed.

Lento saw the three. "Oh, here comes some more. Look, all of them are flying!"

Another boy about Tsuna's age who had earphones over his head of gray hair had spotted the three as well. His blue eyes focused on Yamamoto, and then on Gokudera, and finally on Tsuna. He said, "He's one of them."

Chianti was suddenly in action. "I know, Dolce."

He raised his arms in the air, all fingers pointing at the three. "Storm shots!"

Tsuna swung his arm, causing a wave of Sky flames to meet the ten shots of Storm. But two of the shots got through, only to be sliced clean by Yamamoto and to be deflected by one of Gokudera's shields.

Yamamoto dropped in from of Lento and drew his sword. "Shigure Souen Ryu, eight form, Shinotsuku Ame..."

Gokudera inserted one of his dynamites into the launcher and pointed it towards Dolce's direction. "Take this!"

Hibari got swiftly to his feet and resumed his attacks on Chianti.

"So which one is he?" Lento asked. He was easily holding Yamamoto's blade between his fingers and looked at Dolce as Gokudera's attack impossibly burst on its own before hitting its target. "Which one of them is the Tenth Boss of Vongola?"

Dolce looked at him. "Geez, you _really_ don't know? Poor kid."

"Just tell me!" Lento snapped.

"He's the boss," Dolce replied.

"So what? Who is he?" Lento asked but Dolce just stared.

Chianti took pity on Lento. "Look at their flames. Notice the _colors_."

Lento looked. And then he looked some more. "So... the guy with circles around him?"

"Stupid," Dolce muttered.

"What?!" Lento pointed at Gokudera. "Isn't he supposed to be the one?"

"No."

"Then it's this guy?" Lento pushed Yamamoto off his feet through the Shigure Kintoki.

Dolce and Chianti both sighed as if in defeat. Lento noticed and yelled, pointing at Tsuna, "You don't mean to say that it's that weak-looking guy, do you?"

"What d'you say about the boss?!" Gokudera shouted.

"There's your answer, Lento," Dolce said.

"You must be kidding me," Lento said. "So this is the guy that _that_ _person_ wants?"

"Yes," Chianti said and pushed against Hibari, throwing the Cloud Guardian to the ground for the second time. "He's the young Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"So he's that powerful guy?!" Lento exclaimed. "I can't believe it! Look, he even has a pacifier hanging on his neck. He's a baby!"

Tsuna looked at his own chest. The Pacifier hang by its chain. He was sure he kept it in his shirt but it seemed to have been pulled out when he sent that wave of Sky flames against the Storm shots earlier.

"An orange Pacifier," Chianti whispered. "Can it be...?"

"He's an Arcobaleno," Dolce stated. "The Boss Arcobaleno."

"Arcobaleno..." Lento thought for a while. "Aren't they the seven strongest infants of Mafia? _I Prescelti Sette_?"

"Yeah."

"What?!" Lento exclaimed. "What has the world come to..."

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, get back," Tsuna asked, already in position. "Operation X."

"Yes, Boss," said the mechanical voice.

But before he can balance the soft and hard flames, an explosion snapped him out of his concentration. He looked at the direction of his classroom to see it bellowing with smoke.

"Oh." Lento looked at the smoking building too. "That's got to be Salvo."

* * *

**Author's Note****:**

I'm bullying Vongola, hahahaha!

Truthfully, I don't really like OCs. So what are they doing in this story, you ask? Dunno. Here, three of them are introduced.

Chianti - Storm attribute; the strong guy good with combat

Lento - Rain attribute; the slow guy

Dolce - Sun attribute; the cold, earphones guy

There are more OCs in the next chapter. Stay tuned for more action! (where did that come from? lol)


	7. When the Sky Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_When the Sky Falls_

* * *

Chrome, Kyoko and their other classmates watched as Tsuna swing his arm for a wave of Sky Flames to meet those Storm shots, Yamamoto and Gokudera backing him up.

_This is..._ Chrome thought, gripping her trident as she stared at the invaders. She looked at Tsuna and Hibari for any reaction.

"What's wrong, Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"There is something I must tell the boss," the other girl said softly, running towards the door. But as she reached it, the way was blocked by the white-haired captain of the boxing club.

"Kyoko!" Ryohei called loudly into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Onii-chan," Kyoko said, making her way to the door.

"No, Kyoko-san!" Chrome said. "Stay back!"

The wall of the room suddenly broke with force, breaking into pieces. Ryohei rolled out of the smoke with Chrome on his arms.

"Are you alright?" Ryohei asked but Chrome had passed out. He let Kyoko take Chrome and faced the smoke. "Who's there? Show yourself TO THE EXTREME!"

A shadow was cast on the smoke created by the explosion, getting larger and larger until it was more than seven feet tall.

"T'una..." a voice grumbled deeply. "T'una wanted by ma'ter...!"

"Tuna?" Ryohei repeated. "There are no tuna here. It's found in the sea."

"'awada T'unayo'i..." the voice continued slowly, clarifying its word. "T'unayo'i! Ma'ter want T'una!"

The smoke cleared. A large man stood before them, grayish of skin that made his muscles look like steel. Tangled dark hair covered most of his face and his chest was bare, but scars ran crisscross on his flesh, as well as bulging veins and stitches.

A piercing voice squeaked into the scene. "What are you doing, Salvo-kun?!"

A small girl was unveiled as the smoke curled away, hands on her waist and an angry look on her face. Her curly pink hair matched her dress, making her look like a doll.

"Looking for T'una..." the large man called Salvo replied.

The girl puffed her cheeks. "Do you think you can find Tsuna-chan if you make a rubble like this?"

Kyoko looked up from her watch on Chrome, thinking, _Tsuna-chan? Do they know Tsuna-kun?_

"Oh, you know Sawada?" Ryohei said, lowering his fists. The newcomers just blinked.

"Who?" the girl asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Ryohei said.

"'awada T'unayo'i!" yelled the bulky guy called Salvo. The floor shook with his voice. "Ma'ter want T'una!"

The pink-haired girl's frown deepened. "_Patina-chan_ knows no Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And then her expression became dreamy.

"Patina-chan knows a Tsuna-chan though. He's the most powerful and kindest boss of all Mafia! And Patina-chan and Salvo-kun are here to take Tsuna-chan to our master!" she blurted out to the surprise of her listeners.

"Stupid," one of the students commented. "This Sawada Tsunayoshi and Tsuna-chan are—"

But suddenly the student stopped speaking. He even stopped moving as something glistened and tightened around him.

"Let _Patina_ tell you one thing," the girl said, her voice suddenly low. "Patina isn't stupid. Remember that."

Wires continued to tighten, cutting on the flesh of the student. Patina extended her arms and reached out to the wires around her. Plucking them testily, followed by more wire adjustments, she began playing a tune.

"Patina wonders how to cut you now," the girl murmurred, her eyes full of malice. "You see, these wires are gifts from the master, made so that they can even cut through steel if used correctly."

She plucked a wire, causing a scratch to appear on the student's face.

"Now, where should Patina start?"

"T'una!" Salvo suddenly exclaimed. "Ma'ter want T'una!"

Oddly, Patina's expression went dreamy again. "Oh, of course! Patina-chan is here to fetch Tsuna-chan and not to play with _nobodies_. Tsuna-chan, where are you~?"

"This Patina girl sure is odd—hmph!" Ryohei began saying but Hana placed a hand over his mouth before he could even complete his sentence.

"Think about what you're going to say first!" Hana hissed by his ear as she dragged him away from Salvo and Patina. "You might end up like that 'nobody' over there..."

She indicated the student immobilized by Patina's wires while Ryohei squirmed from her touch.

"Oi! Patina! Salvo! We found the Vongola Tenth!" came Lento's yell from outside.

Patina ran towards the window that was destroyed by the first explosion, the students making way for her in fear of incurring her anger.

"Is that for real, Lento?" she yelled back.

"Yes!" was Lento's answer. He pointed at Tsuna who was still trying to balance his flames. "It's him! That guy's the Vongola Tenth!"

Patina's eyes brightened, watching Tsuna's emitted soft Sky flames. "So that's the person master longed to see..." She rolled up her sleeves, her eyes narrowing on Tsuna. "Patina will be sure to get him."

"We have to go as planned," Dolce said, adjusting his earphones.

"But we might not make it!" Lento said, raising a hand. He snapped his fingers and the Sun-attribute bullet speeding towards him exploded before impact. But he held on that hand in pain. "Oh, that burns! What the heck is up to that attack?!"

Five pacifiers gave red, orange, yellow, blue and violet light.

"No wonder you're late for training, kora!" Colonello said, Lal Mirch beside him.

"Lambo-san is here!"

"Shut up, kiddo! Stay still—hey!"

"Don't touch me!" Lambo released a powerful electric shock, frying the baby-sitter of the day — Skull.

Fong just smiled beside them, saying, "So this is the school of the boss..."

Reborn blew the smoke coming from the tip of his gun. "But these guys are just small fries. This is not an excuse for being late."

"Everyone..." Tsuna managed to whisper.

"See? Their reinforcements are here so when are we supposed to move?" Lento yelled. Turning to Dolce, he asked, "When and how in the world will the Sky fall?!"

"Eh? Tsuna...!" Yamamoto called.

"J-Jyuudaime!"

"I told you," Dolce said emotionlessly. "We should make our move when the Sky falls."

Tsuna's Sky flames were extinguished for an unknown reason. He was falling head first to the ground, unconscious.

"NOW!" Chianti yelled, throwing a smoke bomb that emmitted thick gas that engulfed the Namimori school building and the space around it.

"This is exciting!" Patina exclaimed. "Come on, Salvo!"

The two jumped through the broken window while the wires tightened to soften their landing two floors below.

"See you around~!" Patina said joyfully.

"I won't let you escape TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei was about to jump out of what had been a window when a large object hit him, knocking him off his feet. Sitting up, he was surprised to see what had hit him. "What...? Sawada?"

"You can have him!" Patina yelled. Through the settling smoke, she could be seen fleeing with Chianti with his over-sized bag, Dolce and his earphones, Salvo's glinting skin and a stumbling Lento. Hibari made to follow them but Yamamoto stopped him.

"It's too dangerous," the Rain Guardian said.

Hibari shrugged Yamamoto's hand from his shoulder and was about to continue his pursuit. But this time, Reborn called out, "Yamamoto's right, Hibari. No harm is done. They're just pranksters."

Hibari frowned. He deduced that the hitman might be too far to notice anything. "Are you sure?"

Reborn stared at Hibari. "Are you saying that...?"

"It's too late." Hibari hid his tonfas and made his way towards the office of the Disciplinarian Committee.

The remaining four of the Vongola Guardians and five of the Arcobaleno Guardians gathered in Tsuna's classroom.

"I wonder what they want," Fong said, his face thoughtful.

Most of the students left in haste after witnessing the strangers leave the school grounds. Hana remained with Kyoko to take care of the still unconscious Chrome.

"They were saying something about taking Sawada to their master," Ryohei said, settling Tsuna gently on the floor. "But that Patina girl threw him back here. She's weird TO THE EXTREME!"

Reborn watched Tsuna. _Could it be...? But then, even I and the other Arcobaleno had been fooled!_

"Chrome-chan, you're awake!" Kyoko exclaimed as she helped her friend sit up. Chrome shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She looked around and focused on Tsuna, frightened.

"Bossu... where's bossu?" she asked.

Reborn's frown deepened. He lashed an arm on a chair in anger, breaking it to pieces. All those in the room were surprised: it was one of very rare moments they would see the hitman tutor _that_ angry.

"No way..." Gokudera uttered, understanding the situation. "Jyuudaime is—?!"

"What? I don't understand," Hana said, pointing at Tsuna. "Sawada's right there. What's the problem?"

"It's not the boss," Chrome said simply. She reached out and touched Tsuna's forehead. And then the figure suddenly dissipated into Mist flames. "It's merely an illusion."

* * *

**A/N:**

I really like the title. XD

It's an extra long chapter because I worked hard on the action scenes, nyahahaha~ And I want to see Reborn lose his cool.

Did you enjoy the chapter? Hated the predictable outcome? Have questions?** Reviews are welcome!** :)))

Know the OCs:

* **Chianti** - Storm attribute; the strong guy good with combat

* **Lento** - Rain attribute; the slow guy who can nullify attacks

* **Dolce** - Sun attribute; the one with the earphones

* **Salvo** - Lightning attribute; the big guy who can't say the 'S' sound

* **Patina** - Cloud attribute; the girl who has two opposite personalities and uses wires as weapons


	8. Nothing here, nothing there

**Disclaimer****:** I'm telling you, I don't own KHR. **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Nothing here, nothing there..._

* * *

The room was shadowy that early in the morning. The curtains covered the floor-to-ceiling windows thickly and a dim light provided sight to a dozen men sitting around a rectangular oak table.

"I ask you to reconsider, boss," came a voice.

The boss sighed, feigning ignorance. "Reconsider what?"

"About your choice!" came the reply.

Another irritated voice piped up. "Yes, boss! It had already been a year—"

"No, it's just eleven months and ten days," interrupted a young voice.

"No matter," came a retort. "Isn't it about time to choose another candidate for being the boss, Vongola Ninth?"

The current boss of Vongola just sighed again. He expected this: with Sawada Tsunayoshi gone, others in the famiglia will use the opportunity to try to get their hands on the highest position. But the man didn't falter. He believed that the Vongola X Guardians and the Arcobaleno Guardians will find their boss.

"We'll continue to wait," Vongola Nono said patiently. "I'm sure the Vongola Tenth will be found soon."

"But still—!"

A loud banging on the table cut short the last outburst. The men looked at the source of the sound to find youngest person in the room there. Even with the youth of his body in comparison to his real age, most of the other persons in the room silenced with fear.

"Shut the hell up," came a hoarse voice from the scarred-faced man. His anger showed through his eyes, its fierceness accentuated by his scarlet irises. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is the Vongola Tenth. I'll never accept anyone else."

The words sent shivers to some of the men around him. After all, it was the Varia Assassination Squad boss Xanxus who spoke, and no one dared defy him in his wrath.

Timoteo smiled slightly to himself, thinking, _So Xanxus found a potential in Tsunayoshi-kun as well..._

Xanxus gritted his teeth. "Not until I defeat that brat myself."

_Or so I thought..._ was Vongola Ninth's afterthoughts. He cleared his throat. "This meeting is adjourned."

Xanxus was the first to stand up. The others watched him leave first before filing out themselves until only two of the men were left.

"Are you sure about this?" one of the men asked the other. "It's been eleven months, Vongola Nono. Maybe it's time you..."

"I'm surprised you're saying this, Iemitsu," Vongola Ninth said softly.

It quite a while before the blonde man answered. "As the External Advisor, I'monly thinking of what's best for the famiglia..."

Timoteo stood. "Go to Japan and spend your time with your wife. A little rest will clear your head," the man said as he saw—even in the dim light—the expression of the other man.

"My son..." Iemitsu whispered. He almost lost it. "He... Tsuna suddenly became the Arcobaleno boss. Not long after, he was abducted even with his Guardians around. Now, with the Vongola's force focused on finding him... Tsuna never wanted to be a mafioso from the very start."

Timoteo squeezed Iemitsu's shoulder firmly. He knows how it feels to have lost a son; he actually lost three of them.

"We'll find Tsunayoshi-kun," the boss tried to asure hs subordinate. "I'll have my secretary arrange your trip back to Japan. Rest for now."

* * *

As usual, the surroundings of _that_ dream was dark.

Reborn sat alone on a padded seat of carved wood. It was cold and dark but not uncomfortable. The hitman waited for seemingly a long time because of his impatience. But soon enough, seven other persons materialized in the room.

"What are we doing here, kora!" the man in an open camoufladge jacket and a white shirt asked.

The lady beside him frowned slightly beside him. "Yes, I thought we were..."

She didn't finish what she was saying when Skull suddenly sneezed loudly. Marmon and Verde edged farther from the purple-haired daredevil.

"Now, now," Fong said, smiling at Colonello and Lal. "What are you two doing, I wonder?"

"We were eating dinner," Skull replied for the two. He sneezed again before continuing. "Lal-oneesan invited me to eat with the two of them when she found me on the streets... though Colonello-senpai — I mean, Colonello-senpai agreed to it too," he added hastily after sensing the steely glare from the blonde.

"What's up with this set-up?" Verde asked, irritated.

Marmon frowned. "You people are wasting my time again."

"Welcome!" said a voice. A long table appeared, laden with cups of hot drink and snacks. At the end of the table sat the mysterious man called Checkered Face.

Reborn balled his fists. "What did you call us for?"

"Getting immediately to the point, aren't you?" The masked man just chuckled, ignoring the hostile aura directed at him. He took a sip from his cup — which was filled with ramen soup. "As impatient as you are, we need not hurry. This is nothing but a _dream_ and is not governed by time and space."

"What do you want?" Lal asked. "And why am I also here?"

"You are a failed Arcobaleno, but an Arcobaleno nonetheless," Checered Face replied, remembering that fact mentioned to him several months ago. He took another sip of soup. "I called you here to announce to you all that we will have another Arcobaleno Representative battle."

"What do you mean?" Fong asked, as surprised as the other Arcobaleno around him.

"Exactly what I said," Checkered Face replied, crossing his legs. He smiled at their reactions. "In a week's time, the battle will start. You can choose your representatives on that allotted time and the battler watches—"

"Just wait a minute, kora!" Colonello interrupted. "Why are we having this battle again? And why isn't Tsuna here, kora!"

The smile of the man with the iron hat faded.

"That child," he said slowly. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is _dying_. He must immediately be replaced to protect the world balance."

"Sawada... is dying?" Lal repeated, disbelief in her eyes. "What...? How—I mean, _why_?"

The mysterious man sighed, much to the surprise of those around him.

"Do you remember what happened on the first day of your current boss as an Arcobaleno?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Sawada Tsunayoshi made a deal with me. He asked me to return you all to your former bodies in exchange for taking his flames to replace half of what I was taking from you."

"But that's impossible..." Verde muttered.

"It _is_ possible. I had been doing it for almost year," Checkered Face said. He refilled his cup of ramen soup. "As the sun rises and the sun sets, his flames are drained from him. Sky flames has harmony characteristic, which is most important to attain balance. Think of it as that ability of the Sky flames to open any box weapon in the future..."

"How did you know about box weapons?" Marmon asked.

But the question was ignored. "Though I made it so that Sky flames mixes with the other flame attributes, the flame output is strengthened exponentially," Checkered Face continued to explain. "Though it was the purity of Sawada Tsunayoshi's hard Sky flames that did most of the job."

"I don't care." Reborn stood from his chair, a dark aura emitted by his being. "I'm not joining the Arcobaleno Representative battle. And if you know Tsuna is dying, then you should know where he is."

The man with the iron hat looked at the dark-clad hitman and smiled again.

"Yes, I know where Sawada Tsunayoshi is."

Reborn's frown deepened. "Tell me."

"And why is that?" Checkered Face asked, finishing his second cup of of soup and was going for his third. "I have no obligation to tell you anything. I'm only here to announce the upcoming battle."

Lal raised her hand, calling the attention of the men around her. She voiced out, "I'm not joining the Arcobaleno Representative battle."

Colonello grinned beside her. "Me too."

"I'm fine with what I have now," Fong said, pertaining to his adult form. He was thankful for the help his boss gave him and was willing to extend a hand on finding the missing Vongola and Arcobaleno. "I won't battle either."

"It's a waste of time and effort," Verde said.

Marmon shrugged. "I don't hate the battle. But there's no battle if I have no opponents, right?"

The mysterioous man looked at the determined eyes of the Arcobaleno around him. Suddenly, he laughed.

"You can't stop the battle from going just because you want to," Checkered Face said. "If there's no winner, I can always replace you all with new Arcobaleno."

He set his porcelain cup on the table, an unconscious smile on his face.

"But this is the first time that a generation of Arcobaleno Guardians defied me like this," he said, settling back on his padded chair. "Very well, I'll tell you where your boss is."

The Arcobaleno waited for the answer.

"Go to Nanimori Middle School. Search there..."

The dream wavered. And ended.

* * *

**A/N:**

Abrupt end, people!

Iemitsu is OOC. I don't really know his character. All I know is that he's strong and cares a lot for Nana and Tsuna. [grin]

No Tsuna here and there...

Fun~! : )


	9. Illusion World

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own KHR.** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Illusion World_

* * *

"Nanimori Middle School..." Colonello said, his arms across his chest. He stood in front of the gates of the said school, along some of the Arcobaleno Guardians and the Vongola Guardians. "But..."

"It's one of the first places we searched," Fong said thoughtfully. "And we found nothing."

"Maybe you've heard wrong," Gokudera said with irritation. "Are you sure it's our school where Jyuudaime can be found?"

"Of course!" Skull said. "We're not deaf, kiddo!"

"No, you're not deaf~!" Lambo said as he was carried on Chrome's arms. "You're _stupid_, old man Skull!"

"Who are you calling 'old man'?!" came the retort.

"But Tsuna's _not_ in the school, right?" Yamamoto asked as he shouldered his sword, still in its case. "Doesn't it seem odd that that weird masked guy say that Tsuna can be found in the school even though we already searched this place?"

"I don't understand it TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei. He looked at the people around him. "And why are we the only people present, anyway?"

Reborn didn't need to look around to know that Verde, Marmon, Mukuro and Hibari are not around. Rather, he looked at the school building with watchful eyes.

"U-Um..." A voice called. Chrome sounded embarrassed. A blush spread across her cheeks but she said determinedly, "Please, follow me."

And then she ran through the gate, bringing Lambo with her. The others looked at her, some with confusion, but followed. They were headed towards the back of the main school building and soon enough, a series of sound of metal hitting metal reached their ears. Chrome stopped before two persons trying to get a piece of each other.

"M-Mukuro-sama...!" she stuttered, almost crushing Lambo as her hold on the boy tightened. A worried expression crossed her features. "And the Cloud person as well...?"

Mukuro dodged a particular swipe from the middle school prefect. "Oh, Chrome? And you brought the others as I instructed. Well done."

"Geh, Mukuro!" Gokudera yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

Hibari flashed a look at the newcomers. He drew back from the illusionist, immediately irritated. "What are you doing here and crowding together, herbivores?" He looked at Mukuro again. "And you said you instructed the woman to bring them here?"

"Yes," Mukuro replied shortly. "What is it to you, skylark?"

"This is _my_ school," Hibari said firmly.

"Would you two just calm down?" Verde said, smoking a cigarette as he sat on the grass nearby. Marmon sat silently at his left. "You've been fighting for hours and it's starting to get boring."

"What are you doing here, Verde, Marmon?" Colonello asked, quite surprised.

The said scientist puffed out a fragrant minty white smoke. "What? I've done some research based on that masked man's hint. It took quite a while even with Marmon's and Mukuro-kun's help but here it is."

Verde gestured to the tree to his right.

Ryohei frowned. "What are we going to do with the tree TO THE EXTREME?"

"No, look carefully, senpai," Yamamoto said, narrowing his eyes to see well. "There's something..."

"Yes," Verde said proudly. He blew smoke towards the direction of the tree and the smoke hung briefly in the air, ripples upon a distorted transparent glassy structure. It was oval in shape, about six feet high and three feet wide. "I've been creating this _door_ since last night, after the dream with Checkered Face. It leads to another world."

"Another world?" Lal repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Checkered Face said 'Go to Nanimori Middle School. Search there...'," Reborn said suddenly. "He never said that Tsuna was in the grounds of Nanimori Middle School itself."

"Reborn said that and gave me the idea." Marmon said as he sat beside Verde. He looked bored. "Our enemy is an illusionist — a very powerful one that he can even fool the Arcobaleno. He must have created his own world in order to hide from his pursuers."

"These men said that _that_ _illusionist_ kidnapped Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro added. He sounded annoyed but his face was devoid of emotion. "But I can't have that kidnapper take the young Mafia boss. After all, I still have to take over his body."

"No, I'll bite that herbivore to death." Hibari dropped to his offensive stance.

"But an illusionist who can fool Arcobaleno..." Skull said. "We're _I Prescelti Sette_! We can't be tricked!"

"Whatever," Verde remarked. "We've already been deceived. We cannot underestimate the enemy."

Reborn let Leon turn into a gun, holding the green-and-black weapon on his hand and ready to pull the trigger anytime.

"This 'another world' you're talking about — " the dark-clothed hitman said. " — is merely an illusion, right?"

Mukuro nodded, glancing at Chrome, who nodded as well.

"There's no mistake about it," Marmon added.

"Then let's enter this illusion world."

* * *

**A/N:**

Tsuna's still not here. It's boring to write without his constant 'HIEEEE!' and uselessness — so the chapter is quite short.

Vacation's near! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Just one more week!

Anyway, I changed the rating from **Rated T** to **Rated K+**. Is that alright? : )

What awaits the Arcobaleno and Vongola Guardians beyond the door to the world made of illusions? Will they still meet Tsuna before he dies? And will they finally uncover the identity of the illusionist who can fool the Arcobaleno? ( XD I feel like a writer now~)


	10. Gensō no sekai: Inside

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga, anime and all related articles belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Gensō no sekai: Inside_

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long wait! I got lazy during vacation and got lazier during the resume of classes.

So, where are we?

*****Review*****

Tsuna was turned into an Arcobaleno by Checkered Face. But just a day after he became a infant, he reverted to a fifteen-year-old while the other Arcobaleno also returned to their former bodies. Thus Tsuna is the boss of both the tenth generation of Vongola and the current generation of Arcobaleno. But even with his numerous Guardians, he was abducted when he fainted right in the middle of a fight. For 11 months and 10 days, Vongola Family searched for the missing young boss. At last, Checkered Face showed up in a dream again to tell about the start of another Arcobaleno Representative battle. But all the Rainbow Guardians didn't approve of the battle. Checkered Face gave a hint where to search for Tsuna, and with this hint, Verde, Marmon, Mukuro and Chrome worked together to form a door leading to an illusion world where their boss can be found.

*****End of Review OVERLOAD*****

**Warning:** OOC? On with the story!

* * *

"What kind of joke is this?" Reborn asked, looking at the sticks held by Verde in one large calloused hand.

"Only five people can go through the 'door' or it'll collapse," the scientist explained. "Draw lots decide which of us go in. Anyway, I have no intentions of going in."

"Neither do I," Marmon said. "My job's done. I'm going back to Italy. Boss'll be waiting."

"But I'm going!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yamamoto just laughed beside him, getting a stick from those in Verde's hand. "Just pick one, Gokudera."

"Me too TO THE EXTREME!"

One by one, the Guardians took one stick, even Hibari.

"The sticks with burnt ends go in," Verde added. The Guardians looked at their respective sticks.

"So..." Verde looked around. "Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari, Lambo and Reborn."

"Hey, why am I not in the group?!" Gokudera said. "And the stupid cow's in it!"

"Are you sure with this set-up?" Colonello asked. "Shouldn't we think about how we're going to enter this 'illusion world'?"

"Yeah!" Skull agreed. "I thought we shouldn't underestimate the enemy!"

"But everyone agreed to the draw lots," Verde said. "Anyway, I can't be the only one to stay here. I can't keep checking on how the 'door' is doing with this kind of guests."

Suddenly, six individuals showed up. They wore colorless Pacifier — the mummies in dark, tattered cloaks surrounding them and the "door".

"Good day to you all," said the smallest of the newcomers. His bandages were coming off, showing the circular face and the large eyes beneath the dark tall hat.

"Bermuda von Veckenschtein!" Lal exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here..." he raised a hand and the other Vendice went to their battle stances. "...to stop you all from meeting the Vongola and Arcobaleno boss."

"What?!" Gokudera yelled, also readying his weapons.

"_That child_ shouldn't be let out alive," Bermuda said, his face contorting to an angry expression. "_He_ must die!"

"You guys should go!" Colonello told Reborn and the others while pulling his rifle ready.

Fong spoke, smiling, "We'll hold them off. Hurry."

"Alright!" Yamamoto said. He let Chrome, who was carrying Lambo, go through the 'door' first.

Reborn nodded. "We're counting on you."

"..." was Hibari's silence.

* * *

Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome and Hibari, who stood slightly away from the group, looked around as Reborn stepped through lastly the "door".

"So this is the illusion world," Reborn said.

It was the old Japan, probably a setting some three hundred years ago. The high walls made of concrete lined the sides of the city roads while large houses were hidden from view by the said walls. There were artificial ponds on the gardens with cherry blossoms in full bloom. Sakura danced gracefully with the soft cool wind, decorating the silent empty city.

"Where are the people?" Yamamoto asked, bewildered. "How are we going to find Tsuna in such a large place?"

"Chrome?" Reborn asked. "Can you find him here?"

But Chrome slowly shook her head. "I can't feel the Bossu's presence."

_'The illusionist is good,'_ Reborn thought. _'Even I can't feel which is real and unreal.'_

Lambo took a deep breath, feeling depressed at the solemn and empty atmosphere. "TSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU? I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Now now," Yamamoto said with a smile, ruffling Lambo's curly hair. "Just be patient. I'm sure Tsuna will be here soon."

Hibari tensed, drawing his tonfas. "..."

"Someone's coming," Chrome said softly. Reborn cocked his gun and Yamamoto pulled out his sword, the bamboo turning into glinting steel as he adjusted his grip.

Mist suddenly curled as the light dimmed and the sky turned into night. A dark-haired, scarlet eyed boy stood there in the middle of the road where the Arcobaleno and Vongola also stood. He wore a dark-colored kimono, which ended by his knees to show white socks and wooden sandals. He wore a katana still sheathed at his belt.

Finally, the boy spoke with the air of politeness. "My name is Chianti. I welcome you all in _Gensō no sekai_."

Suddenly there was a sound of gunshot followed by another sharp sound of drawing metal. A bullet fell on the ground, already cut straight in the middle.

"A swordman..." Yamamoto said under his breath, watching the beautiful arc of silvery light formed when Chianti drew his sword. The Rain Guardian smiled. "You're one worthy opponent."

"Thank you," Chianti said, sheathing his sword again. "But I have—"

Reborn aimed his gun again. "Where is Dame-Tsuna?"

"You're so impatient, Tutor-san," Chianti said. He placed a hand into one of his sleeves.

There was a sudden flash as Hibari raised his tonfas and hit the younger boy. But the boy automatically guarded with his arms and stepped back, avoiding any more of the painful attacks.

"Listen—!" Chianti tried to say but couldn't continue as Hibari unrelentingly hit with his tonfas. Unlike before, Chianti can barely keep up and tried to stir away from the Cloud Guardian, but a solid wall suddenly appeared behind him.

"Kufufufu..." A creepy laugh issued from Chrome while she changed to Mukuro's form. Lambo shrieked and fell on the ground, muttering 'evil pineapple' fearfully. "I'll be joining the fun this time in my way."

Hibari shot him a look. "What are you doing here? He's my opponent."

"Don't go announcing he's your opponent," Mukuro said, his red eye glowing with indigo flames. "We can share so that we can finish early. I'm sure you don't like staying inside this _collapsing_ illusion world, do you?"

"Collapsing?" Reborn repeated.

"Yes. I guess the illusionist who set up this world can barely keep it since it requires a lot of flames and constant focus to maintain," Mukuro said, looking distastefully at Chianti. "And the moment the illusion world falls, all the things inside — even those that are not illusions — will be destroyed and disappear like they didn't exist."

"Then we should hurry," Yamamoto said.

Reborn and the others turned to Chianti again, who leaned on the wall. The hitman said, "Tell us where Tsuna is."

"YES! BECAUSE LAMBO-SAN WANNA GO HOME!" Lambo cried. He pulled out a pink grenade from his hair. "Die, enemy!"

Before anyone can stop him, he threw the grenade to Chianti and Hibari. The disciplinarian jumped back from the target area of the grenade but Chianti can only stand with his back on the wall, watching as the weapon explode before his very eyes. A wave of orange flames suddenly formed a thin sheet of wall over the still-shocked boy.

Smoke burst out with the road dust. The solid wall created by Mukuro's illusions disappeared as the smoke began to subside, slowly revealing a surprised-looking Chianti and a smaller boy with spiky brown hair standing defensively just beside him.

"Get back, Chianti," that familiar deep voice commanded. His light-colored eyes ran over the group before him with an unreadable expression.

Tsuna stood there, facing his Guardians while extending a hand protectively over the other boy.

The young Vongola and Arcobaleno boss had his brows furrowed and said, "Let me deal with this."

* * *

**A/N:**

幻想の世界 (Gensō no sekai) - world of illusions

_~from translate .google #auto/ ja/ world %20 of %20illusions_

I know, very original naming sense. (sarcastic laugh) I hoped you enjoyed... somehow. :)

Spelling of Bermuda's last name is from reborn. wikia

See you next time!

**Edit:**

Just a little bit. When the Vindice showed up here, there were only four.

But in chapter 11, there were six.


	11. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga, anime and related articles belong to their respective owners.

**Spoiler Alert!** Manga verse, most of the **Representative Battle** as reference. Back button if you don't like spoilers!

**Warnings:** Still OOC!

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Confusion_

* * *

"Get back," Tsuna said, turning slightly to Chianti. He was in his Hyper Dying-Will Mode. "I'll take care of this."

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called, the surprise appearance causing him to let his guard down and his sword turned back to its wooden form. Suddenly, a black-and-white figure shot from the ground and aimed itself on Tsuna, who caught it with a slight surprise.

"TSUNA! Let's go home!" Lambo cried, snot and drool everywhere.

And then time seemed to stop for a while when a click of the gun was heard. Tsuna looked up from the child on his arms to the mouth of the green-black gun pointed at him.

"Are you an illusion too?" Reborn asked, finger on the the trigger. Tsuna just looked at him with confusion. It was only then that they noticed that Tsuna was slightly panting, fatigue written all over his face. His face was pale and dark bags under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. He looked like he lost weight too, especially with the large kimono he was wearing.

"I don't have time for such questions," Tsuna replied. He took a more comfortable grip on Lambo as he stepped forward. Reborn raised his gun to point directly at Tsuna's face.

"I won't hesitate on pulling the trigger," Reborn stated, almost calmly. Tsuna just smiled.

"Yes, like you would always do before."

Before Reborn can even pull the trigger, Tsuna ducked and the bullet cut the tips of his pointy brown hair. Holding Lambo with one arm close to his chest, he aimed a punched packed with the force of the hard Sky flames but Reborn side-stepped. The black-clad hitman kneed the teenager on the stomach, who barely managed to twist out of the way.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Mukuro asked without his smile, watching Tsuna slide on the road dirt away from his tutor. "I thought we're here to take back the Vongola boss from the enemy?"

"..." Hibari.

"Yes, Mukuro's right, Reborn," Yamamoto said, keeping his sword in its case before holding out a hand. "Let's calm down, alright?"

"Have you ever thought that..." Reborn started saying, looking at the heaving Tsuna. "...the boy before us is an illusion too?"

"That's ridiculous," Mukuro said. "He's not an illusion, Arcobaleno."

"But Tsuna wouldn't fight us, right?" Reborn continued. He was frowning so hard that his usual calm eyes showed anger. Tsuna looked at those deep dark eyes, noticing the slight, almost-hidden confusion in them.

"I'm not an illusion," Tsuna said. But he knew that those words wouldn't work on Reborn. Even he was surprised to find that the teacher lost his cool just because of his sudden appearance.

"Let's go home!" Lambo insisted, oblivious to the fight. "I wanna eat Mama's cooking!"

What Lambo said seemed to jolt Tsuna, even if he was in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. A smile graced his tired face, lightening it up and even the deserted illusion world they were in. But his statement was sad.

"I'm sorry," he said, setting the five-year-old on the ground. "But I still can't go home..."

"Why?" Lambo asked.

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer when a loud cry sounded from the distance. He looked at the general direction of the shrill voice before meeting eye-to-eye with Chianti.

Without another word, the brown-haired boss began to ran away as fast as he can.

* * *

Six men stood there, wrapped in tattered black cloaks, loose bandages and cold chains. They also wore tall black hats, as well as those clear Pacifiers that hang on their necks.

The smallest of the men was nothing more than a child. He had round face and large staring eyes. Bandages draped on his shoulders, loosening more as he walked forward from his group towards the others.

"Let us pass," he said in a commanding voice that did not fit his small build. His serious face looked like a child's and no one would take him seriously had not those hunched large men in black and chains stand behind him.

"As I have said," Verde said, raising a knowing finger. "Five people are only allowed to enter the 'door'. Any more and it will collapse."

Bermuda frowned at this, yelling, "Yield! You have no idea what will happen when you let 'that child' live!"

"What do you want with Tsuna?" Lal suddenly asked. "That child has done nothing wrong. Do you realise that he's the reason why we all acquired our adult forms despite being Arcobaleno?"

"We won't let you hurt him," Colonello said, pulling his gun from his back.

"I don't care!" Bermuda said, fury clouding his childish eyes. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is fool! He should have stayed the innocent little boss of Vongola. Now he brought to this world a demon in its whole form!"

"What are you talking about?" Fong asked, surprised. But his form didn't drop.

"Stop talking and let's get the fight going on!" Skull yelled. Out of nowhere, his giant armored octopus appeared and shot its slimy tentacles towards the small form of Bermuda.

But the small boy wasn't there anymore.

"You can't escape me!" Skull said, looking around for the Vindice boss. But the boy was nowhere to be found.

"The stupidest always attack blindly first," said a voice from above. In a flash, Bermuda was above the gigantic octopus, falling fast and kicking the animal with an unexpected strength from his small stature. The octopus was back to wherever nowhere it came from.

"My octopus!" Skull called out.

Bermuda dropped lightly on the ground, smiling at how easy he could finish the job he had set out to do. Yet he knew that the 'stupidest' was the one he had defeated, and there are seven more who stood his way. Still he smiled and began to speak as the dark presence of his flames made itself known. He proceeded to stand beside his followers, letting them bathe into the overflowwing power that he now have after getting his adult form.

"I am Bermuda von Veckenschtein," the small boy reintroduced himself. "I am the founder of the Vindice, protector of the Mafia laws. And I am here to kill my mortal enemy, as well as the one who brought him to this world."

Wrath lurked in those round eyes as the flames of the night intensified.

"I am here to kill Checkered Face and his father, the young Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**A/N:**

Who can see where this is going? :)

I guess I'm not very good in writing action. This is another short chapter. TT_TT

Anyway, in his adult form, Bermuda von _(Ctrl+V)_ Veckenschtein can "empower" the other Vindice so he can wander around rather than remain on Jager's shoulder. Refer reborn. wikia for more info, or maybe reread the manga itself. :)

Bermuda von Veckenschtein dropped the bomb. What in the world is he talking about?


	12. Collapse

I do not own KHR.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Collapse_

* * *

"Tsuna?"

"Hey, where are you going, Dame-Tsuna?"

"..."

They were all surprised when Tsuna suddenly ran away from them after that cry. The sound was really soft, and only people with really good hearing could hear it. But No Good Tsuna heard it.

Reborn and Yamamoto decided to follow him. Hibari turned around, heading somewhere while Mukuro just stood there watching Chianti with a smile on his face.

"This is some fine world you made," the dark-haired man said, his mismatched eyes not leaving the face of the other boy even as his hand gestured towards their surroundings. "It's a pity you can't keep it all together."

"Thank you." Chianti just smiled. He did feel the hostile aura from the Kokuyo student, and he showed it with the humorless small smile that he gave. "As you can see, it's patterned from the days of three hundred years ago. After all, the master who is the cause for all of this to happen lived since those times."

Mukuro raised his eyebrows, widening his smile. "Are you saying that this master of yours is already three hundred years old?"

"Well, three hundred and fifteen, to be exact," Chianti replied, looking up while thinking. He turned slightly to the direction where Tsuna and the others had run off to. "But it's better if we talk about it with Tsuna. I'm sure he can explain it all properly to all of you."

And then he also run. Mukuro just shrugged and followed.

Tsuna thought that the stupid wall was endless. It wasn't usually like that, since he always stayed behind those dusty stony walls. He knew that the Reborn and the others were following him, and he still got a lot of things to explain to them, but that particular crying is his to priority. So he just run and didn't use his flames to fly, and just let Yamamoto and Reborn follow him while focusing on the crying sound.

"Waiiiit!" he yelled, already panicking. "I'll be right there."

He ran the length of the old road. He stumbled on a small rock somewhere and face-planted before immediately getting up and running. Finally, he saw the gate and readily entered.

But a hand shot out to stop Tsuna.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked in his dark tone. His head was slightly tilted to cover a bit of his face, making his aura darker. Tsuna shivered at the sight but moved to pull himself from the grip.

"Follow me. I'll tell you inside," Tsuna said. He shrugged Reborn's hand off and watched as Yamamoto caught up with them. He ran as the other two males also turned to follow him inside, when the wonderful sight and scent greeted them.

It was a simple garden carpeted with green grass. There was the tall tree of sakura that let its surroundings bathe with its magnificently falling petals. And the mansion was huge, directly cut out from historical documentaries. Tsuna ran to the side of the house and kicked off his slippers before stumbling into the wooden corridor, pushing open the shogi doors as fast as he could.

"Yosh yosh," he said in a calming tone as he knelt down the side of a futon lying on the boards and picked up the one that lay there. "Don't cry..."

Reborn and Yamamoto removed their shoes and entered.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Yamamoto said politely. He looked over to Tsuna and his smile widened. "Wow, what a cute kid."

Tsuna blinked, blushing as he slightly rocked the infant on his arms. It was no more than a tiny thing, about several days old, but with odd white hair thinly covering its head. It was pale white too but looked healthy with the baby fat on its cheeks, arms and legs.

"Who is he?" Reborn asked, still with his serious air.

"He's my son. I..." Tsuna frowned slightly. "I still haven't named him."

Reborn punched him on the head, saying, "How far does your stupidity go?"

"Please don't hurt Tsuna-san," Chianti said, stepping into the scene with Mukuro behind him. "I'm sure he can explain to you what's going on."

"You said he's your son?" Mukuro asked, a smile on his face. He looked at Tsuna's face and the face of the child. "How interesting... So he's the Eleventh Generation Boss of Vongola."

"I won't hand him over to Mafia," Tsuna said, holding the infant protectively to his chest.

"Hey, guys," Yamamoto said with his laid-back smile. "Isn't it time to go? I thought that this illusion world is collapsing...?"

As if on cue, the ground shook and the walls of the houses cracked.

"I'm at my limit," Chianti said, dropping to his knees. "The Rain Guardian is right. We should leave g_ensō no sekai_."

"So you are the illusionist," Reborn said in a quiet tone.

"But when Hibari first fought against him, doesn't he have Storm flames?" Yamamoto asked.

"He has multiple flames, and the dominant one is the Mist," Tsuna explained, standing up. He was already in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. "But with all of his Mist flames used to keep Gensō no sekai existing, he relies on his other flame attribute when fighting."

Chianti took a deep breath. "I'm opening a door outside now. It'll lead you to the Nanimori Middle School grounds."

"Wait." Tsuna looked around. "Where's Lambo?"

"He's not here," Yamamoto said, also searching the ground for any sign of any cow-printed clothes. "Where is the kid?"

Suddenly, the ground shook harder. Chianti whimpered, but still waved a hand to the air as he supported himself with the other. A elliptical piece of darkness about the height of Tsuna appeared. "Everybody exit through this door before Gensō no sekai completely collapses!"

Tsuna, thinking that Mukuro was Chrome, handed the infant to the Mist Guardian before exiting the house. "Take care of him for a while. I'll just look for Lambo."

The child giggled on Mukuro's arms. The illusionist was sure that the infant was laughing at his hair.

"I'll take you on, Jyuu-ichi daime," the boy with that particular pineapple hairstyle said as he glared down the gurgling child. But a shove on his back broke his stare.

"I said exit through that door," Chianti said, heaving.

"What about you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm following Tsuna," he replied. Snapping his fingers, the dark door widened and extended to tendrils. These dark stems coiled around Mukuro, Yamamoto and Reborn and dragged the three to the door. "I have to protect him, in my master's stead."

"Master?" Reborn repeated in a question, but the three were already outside Gensō no sekai. And a dark mist coiled around them as they turned around and faced the men in tattered black cloaks and half undone bandages.

"More sacrifices to achieve my goal," the child-like Vindice said, smiling as he looked over the three. Bermuda stood in proud as he emitted the flames of the Night. "Come and let's play."

* * *

**A/N:**

Multiple flames - Gokudera and Lal Mirch have it too. Even Daemon Spade.

Jyuu-ichi daime - I assume that that is the translation of "Eleventh heir." Correct me if I'm wrong, people.

I mentioned in chapter 1 that I wrote this story about a year ago. But I only finished halfway through chapter 7 and is just continuing the story every week. So the original plot kind of changed and the updates are in irregular intervals. Sorry about that. :)


End file.
